Broken Silence REVISED!
by GumLime Pirate
Summary: High school setting, your typical conflicts and that mess. Rated M for safety, eventually VinxSeph, with tiny hints of other pairings. CHAPTER 11 UP! After a pathetically long period of NOTHINGNESS! :3 I apologize.
1. The wilted flowers that I gave

((Vincent's POV.)) 

So today we're sitting in our normal 'gathering place', the counselor's lobby. A stupid_, stupid _place, where our school sents us to let out that 'pent up emotion'. The counselor hasn't come, and I'm glad. We aren't talking. We barely do. At least, verbally. We just look. And we know what we really want to say. I never really say anything, neither verbally or however you may call our way of conversation. I don't have much to say. Can't say I ever have. Sephiroth is sitting only a few feet from me, against the wall, and he is staring at Cloud, who is smiling at Tifa. Of course. Tifa.

I don't know why Sephiroth is around us so much. Nobody talks to him, really, in our way of talking or just normal talking. He is the outcast, and though me, Cloud, and Tifa are also outcasts, he is the outcasts of outcasts. This suprises me, since he is shockingly attractive--- girls like Yuffie swoon over him but they never say a word to him. I wonder what the isolation has done to this man while I yawn and stretch out on the floor. I don't sit on the one couch in the room. Gaia only knows what has sat down on it, and I think this as I'm looking at the secretary's dirty face and an abnormally 'large' person who I can't quite tell is male or female, or if he/she is wearing pants.

I don't quite understand what Cloud sees in Tifa. She is nothing special- just a typical girl, or maybe thats just it. But when Yuffie comes around Tifa completely ignores Cloud, and has, in several occasions, trash-talked him to get a giggle out of Yuffie and her gang. Cloud is a fool in that sense, thinking Tifa really has feelings for him. I'd hate to say I'm jealous. Or to admit of how my heart twists up whenever he does anything, flips his hair out his eyes, gets red in the face when he laughs, even trips. I swoon, in a way.

Now Sephiroth is staring at me with a strange look in his eyes, and I can hear, without really hearing, that he is unhappy. And so I raise a brow quizzically, to ask him what's wrong. He doesn't reply to this. Perhaps he didn't understand. I look away, uneasy at the thought of verbally asking him. I haven't spoken in--- Has it been years? Well, except for that one occasion almost a month ago... Its almost fearful to think of how my voice has changed. Though my body has not, of course. And as the ceiling grows suddenly interesting, since I feel his eyes boring into my back, I wonder if it ever will.

* * *

((Sephiroth's POV.)) 

Vincent never talks to me. Which I suppose is not suprising. He rarely talks to anybody. But there is a difference between him and I. People still talk to him. And not me. Never me. There is a girl, with short black hair, Yuffie, who'll stare my way and smile, but she does not say a thing, or come my way, or do anything more than just that. Smile. Its so aggrivating, as if maybe I'm just deaf, or maybe everybody else is, and they can't hear me sceaming for somebody to just say something. And thats exactly what I'm doing as I stare at Vincent, screaming. Silently screaming.

He doesn't understand and turns away after giving me a look that I couldn't interpret. So maybe its me, maybe I just can't understand anything. Or maybe I'm just trying to find excuses for me being some sort of freak, that nobody has the will to talk to. I think about this, and get quiet, though I'm already silent, I mean quiet on the inside. I can barely feel my heart beat, and it is so slow it seems as if it isn't at all. Nothing there? Thats just what it feels like.

The blonde and the black-haired girl, not Yuffie, making faces and laughing silently, and she is leaning towards him and he is doing the same to her. They are most obviously 'together'. But the way that the girl acts, something is wrong. She can smile to Cloud until her face falls off and it will always be phony. Because though she is saying nothing, she is saying something, and it is not 'I love this man' or 'I like to be around him'. I suppose its rather ironic, how I cannot understand what others are saying to me, but I _think_ I can understand what others say to each other. Like a bad joke.

I figure maybe I should just sleep, and try to forget my situation, but this is a stupid thought, since I can't forget what won't stop happening, or sleep in a counseling office. Probably never will stop. And I keep staring at Vincent, almost desperate now, because he's the only one who seems to notice me. And I do not mean Yuffie's way of noticing. I mean, really _noticing _me. He's unexplainably attractive, as well, though his skin is so pale, and his eyes are so dark, he's so lean and elegant, and you can tell he's just very smart, without even seeing him do anything, or hearing him speak (And you most likely will not), there's just this aura about him. He's so. Different. Unique. Amazing. Interesting. The kind of amazing that makes me chest explode when he looks at me and makes me run out of words to say.

* * *

((Cloud's POV.)) 

Tifa is so funny. She's always giggling, always moving, there's always something in those eyes. She's such a great person to have around. I love her to death. And oh, Gaia, is she beautiful... This cute, clumsy way she walks and the way she laughs and how her eyes shine when she smiles. Sometimes her friends will come around, and she'll throw an insult at me, but then they go, and she stares at me with that smile again, and I know she was only joking. Perfect. She's so perfect.

Vincent and this silver-haired guy, they always stare at her as if she's some sort of freak. I can tell it bothers her, by the way she seems to get shaky and clams up when they do, and all I can do is try to laugh and cheer her up. I don't know what their problem is. She hasn't done a thing to them. But now, I'm staring at Vincent, and he starts staring back at me, this wierd stare that makes my stomach crawl. It is not frightful or mean. Its almost affectionate. And thats just what creeps me out.

I actually thought the guy was a girl once. Those really pale, flat-chested kind of girls, that are always really, really quiet. Becuase, if it weren't for the fact he was male, I'm sure that would be him. I only found out just a few weeks ago he was male, when he spoke, even though his voice was really quiet. It was very low. And in a way powerful, even though he'd stared down at the floor and gotten red when he said that word. "No, I do not, sorry." Tifa had asked Vincent if he 'liked' her. Because he always stared at her. And he'd just looked at her like she was crazy for what felt like days before finally speaking that, not just staring like a wierdo.

I'm not sure I like him. Or that one guy, who just sits and watches us. They're like mutes. Vampires. Freaks. They never speak. Never even smile. All they do is just sit back and stare at you with those crazy pairs of eyes, one burning red and the other yellow-green. Vincent does look pretty vampiric, I'd say. With the wierdass clothes and the way he acts, and hides his mouth behind this scarf-cape thing. I've never seen his mouth. Or his neck. Probably fangs and puncture holes hiding there.

I mean, what else could be there? Why wear that kind of thing if you've got nothing to hide? I don't know why Tifa is so nice to him, especially since he always seems to bother him. She is probably just trying to be nice to everybody, thats just how she is, I guess. She's such a sweet girl.

* * *

((Vincent's POV)) 

I'm getting tired. Cloud has been staring me down for the last five minutes, which I find unnerving. The door opens, and the counselor enters the room. I groan, on the inside, as she smiles, and gestures me to come. Why me? Can't I go last? When everybody is gone? I plead with my eyes but she does not see, or more likely does not care, as she waits for me to stand. I shoot her a deathly glare at this and stand in the most intimidating manner I could, which I would guess is rather intimidating, for I see Sephiroth's eyes widen slightly. Its somewhat flattering

* * *

_Yup, bby, reposted and edited slightly._

_AerithxCloud couples are just so unbearingly awful I had to make it to Tifa. :3_

_Things will take a turn. I actually have a direction for this story, this time. _


	2. Were not as nice as your bouquet

((Vincent's POV)) 

The counseling office is a cluttered room, a black carpet against wood flooring, and a crummy antique lamp without a light bulb sitting on the desk, since the room is already lit from the sunlight pouring through the unnessecarily large window to my left. "Well, Vincent, how're you doing today?" I jump slightly at the break of silence but do not answer. There is no answer I can think of. I stare at her, feeling annoyed, and do not move. I figure, she will think I have died, and hopefully move me out the room.

However, my plan does not work, and she only keeps talking. "C'mon, dear, I don't bite." This statement I hate hearing, for many reasons. First of all, just because she's older than me doesn't mean she can talk to me like I'm her son. Second of all, what the hell? If I really thought somebody'd bite me, I'd be in the attack position, where my fist is connecting with their face. And lastly, if you do not reply to this, they do this phony smile and laugh, as if its comforting, and say something alnog the lines of them being serious.

"Vincent, c'mon!" She laughs lightly. I roll my eyes at this, knowing exactly what she is going to say next. "Loosen up, will ya?" I blink stupidly, and rolled my eyes. She laughs again. I sigh silently, the action hidden by my cape. This would be a very cheesy half hour. Instead, I take the opportunity to shoot her the most frightful look I could, narrowing my eyes to slits and balling my fists. She fidgets at this, and I feel this proud satisfaction. "A fiesty one, are you?" My face practically fell off. This was ridiculous.

"Okay, woman, can I just leave now?" She beams peachily. "Well! I got you talking!" There is a dead silence, of her grinning at me like a fool, and me staring at her as I feel almost dangerous. Wordlessly, I rise from my chair, push open the door, and walk out, past everybody else, down the halls, out the counseling building. I sit on the curb numbly. Can somebody be such an idiot? I hear her heels clicking after me, and roll my eyes, because I am not moving, at all.

Still, she must think I will, and offers a hand, like I'd fallen all the way down the hall and landed in a sitting position. "We can try again, Vincent." I stare up at her dully, deciding that behind her frizzy red hair she is actually a blonde, and I do not mean this as in hair color, of course, but sterotypical personality, becasue she is, to be blunt, an idiot. I think over biting her hand to give her the idea I will not take it, but she retracts it and shrugs. "Well, whenever you're ready, you can come back."

* * *

((Tifa's POV)) 

It got so quiet when Vincent was called in to the office. Everybody probably thought they could hear through the door. But that was either impossible, or Vincent did the usual, and didn't talk. I figure its the second possibility. Cloud doesn't seem to like Vincent. He's always sneering at the him, but how can you dislike him? Vincent was gorgeous. I mean, drop-dead GORGEOUS. The way he blushes, and how he can have long hair and look good, and how he's muscular but not beefy. Cloud, in comparison to Vincent, is nothing. Maybe he knows, maybe thats why he hates him so much.

Of course, I shouldn't think that. Its kind of wrong. I act like Cloud's girlfriend... He probably thinks I am, too. But c'mon. Ever since Cloud's relationship with Reno? Can I really take him seriously? Of course, Reno is a great guy. He looks good, he's funny... Not bad. But if Cloud liked a guy, something tells me he still likes guys. What was that saying? Your first gay experience won't be your last? Yeah. For all I know, Cloud is checking Vincent out...No, probably just glaring.

Cloud probably knows I'm attracted to Vincent. I mean, I can't hide it very well. Every time the guy even looks at me I freak out, turn red, and get quiet, which is SO not me. He'd have to be kind of slow not to realize... I think I even dissed him once. I feel a little guilty about that. Yuffie has long since left, so I only have Cloud to talk to... well, and that guy in the corner. He has long hair, too, probably longer than Vincent's. He looks a lot different from Vincent--- He's not as pale, and his eyes are green, not red, and his hair is silver, not black. I'm trying to figure out how he has silver hair, and looks so young. Maybe its a bleach blonde.

I'm starting to wonder why nobody talks to that guy. Maybe Cloud thinks he's homeless. And maybe Vincent--- well, Vincent is just a guy of few words. I've known him for years and he's only said, like, a sentence? Its a little wierd. The counselor lady'd chased after Vincent in that slow, middle-aged way, where they just walk fast and make it look like they're trying, but now she's back, and Vincent is not with her. Score one for Vinnie! I giggle, because Vinnie would be a cute nickname for him.

Now the counselor looks our way, and gestures for Cloud, who stands up (but not after smiling at me) and follows her into the room. Now its only me and the silver-haired man. I stare at him curiously, wondering if I should say something. I mean, he looks pretty worn out. I'd probably just be bugging him.

* * *

((Sephiroth's POV)) 

Vincent had left the building, literally. So now that Cloud was called in, I'm stuck with the black-haired girll and this sack of fat known as the secretary's sister. The girl smiles cheerily at me. "How're you?" It takes me several minutes to understand, words almost seeming foreign to me now. "Tired..."She nods slowly, her smile fading. "Oh, me too. A little. Vinnie kind of stormed out of here, huh? I'm worried." I quirk a brow at this, for it disturbs me. "Vinnie?" She laughs, and I figure they must be good friends if she called him by this name. "Talking isn't his thing." She nods, her face lighting up."But he's a great guy." I don't know when I had said that he wasn't, but simply nod.

By the expression on her face, yes, they must be good friends. "And I mean, he's really attractive!" It seemed as though she was dying to talk about him with somebody. "Er... Sure." I am starting to think, that she does not look at Cloud affectionately because she wants Cloud to be Vincent. And its making a good amount of sense to me, too. "I wish he'd talk to me." When she says this, her smile fades, and she looks ready to cry, which suprises me. "Same here." And there is one of those silences, that tells you you understand one another.

* * *

((Cloud's POV)) 

So the woman calls me into the room. She's a pretty vulgar sight- wrinkles on her forehead and on the sides of her mouth, probably from smiling so much. And she's saggy, in all the wrong areas. Her hair is a dull red, and I can see its greying at the roots, and iss done in a lesbian-ish style, where it curls in at the end way too much. She opens her mouth and out comes that sugary, cheap voice. "So Cloud, how're you?" I mutter out the word 'fine' and sigh, because I don't want to talk to this creepy lady.

"You seem like something's bugging you." I set my elbow on the desk, and prop my chin on my open palm. "Thats 'cause I don't want to talk to you. And I don't want to be here." So she does what all counselors do at this, she frowns just ever-so-slightly, and spreads false concern over her face. "You don't feel comfortable expressing yourself?" This is all so overdone that I nearly laugh. "Oh, I'm fine expressing myself, to my friends."

"Am I not your friend?"

"Hell to the no." I bit back a smile at this, because its extremely fun to say. She squirms for second, and I realize she smells like soap and laundry detergent. "Er... So how is the incident with Reno going?" I stare at her, unbelieving. Where did that come from?

"Thats none of your concern."

"Actually, it is."

"How so." She shrugs as thought its obvious. "I'm your counselor. I'm concerned about you." I smile. She wasn't the smartest person. "If you haven't noticed, I could give a rats ass on whether or not you're concerned about me. Really, lady, you think you can make me change, make me improve, because you read some retarded psychology book? That you can just, fix the world?" I laugh, making sure to sound taunting. "You need to reconsider your career. Be a librarian. Or a secretary like old bones out there." She crosses her arms. "You think that because I'm female, I deserve those jobs?" I roll my eyes. This would be fun.

"No. I never said anything along those lines. I think you should be a librarian because you're dull. I think you should be a secretary so nobody has to see your uglyass face. I know a ton of girls that would be awesome counselors, who aren't old fleshbags that people don't feel comfortable talking to. " She seems stunned, and I take the opportunity to leave the room, and sit next to Tifa. She was in the middle of saying something about Vincent, to the guy with silver hair, and I raise an eyebrow in question. "Oh, hey, Cloud. Have you met Sephiroth? He's pretty cool." The pale man smiles this smile I can barely see and looks away.

"This sucks. Wanna leave?" She smiles dryly. "If Sephiroth can come. And Vincent." I sigh. "Must we take them?" She gives me that warning glance that tells me to revise those words. "Just kidding, girl! Geez. Yeah, they can come if they want." The pale man uneasily stands up, and Tifa smiles and hugs him, though his face consequentally turns a deep red. Thats so wierd--- I mean, what, has he never been hugged before? She grabs his wrist lightly and leads us out the door, where Vincent's sitting. "Vinnie! C'mon!" He seems confused, and disturbed, just like me. I never realized she was so flirtatious. She helps him up, whether he needed it or not, and we start heading off in no particular direction, we're just walking for the hell of it.


	3. All the lyrics that I wrote

((Vincent's POV))

So now, we're walking down the road, which is nearly empty. Most everybody is at work, or at school. I am nervous about leaving school early, but only slightly. Sephiroth is to my left, and Tifa my right. She is holding hands with Cloud, and I am more than envious. You have no idea...what I'd do to hold that hand. She is not even looking at Cloud, but me, and smiling. She wraps an arm around me and says, "Why so quiet all the time, babe?" I am imagining, like many teenage girls, she calls everybody by this name, and I shrug. It takes me a while to reply, and it is nothing special. "Sorry?"

She takes it as if she's won the lottery, and her smile streches across her face. "Hey, you said something! Thats rad. Now talk some more so we can have a convo'. And Sephiroth! Can I call you Seph?" Sephiroth only shrugs to this, and shoves his hands in the pockets of his baggy black jeans. I sigh. "How're you, Cloud." The blonde ignores me, and keeps walking, slightly ahead of us. My heart, very quietly, exploded in my chest. It hurt. And Tifa is maybe smarter than I thought, and she tightens her embrace slightly. "Hey, its okay." They were no longer holding hands. "He's probably just thinking."

But I am not listening, as a matter of fact, I believe I am dying. Of course, this is most likely my teenage dramatic nature, but I do say this rather seriously. Cloud might as well've stabbed me. Maybe he did, in a way. Sephiroth nudges me, and I give him a questioning look. His look is not questioning at all. There is a spark in his eyes, a mist, a storm, something. And for some reason, I get this in my head from it. _I'm worried about you._ I give him a look with my own, screaming my thoughts, as if figuring that maybe they could somehow be heard. _You are? Why?_ He quirks an eyebrow, as if its obvious, _You should see your eyes, when you look at him._

This gets me to thinking, of random things, because I do not wish to think of Cloud, but have to keep my mind busy. I am not sure what to 'say' back to Sephiroth. Tifa's arm slides off my shoulders and she runs up to Cloud, and hugs him tight, and he returns the embrace stiffly. Once again, envy sparks in the back of my mind, and I shut it out, staring down at the ground as I walk. They are walking slightly ahead of us, arm in arm, and I'm dying with each step. I feel strong arms wrapping around my shoulders, and I glance to my side, because it is of course Sephiroth. His eyes are shut, and his hair is falling slightly over his face. I cannot see what he is trying to say. But it makes my heart kick, in a way I can't interpret.

_Its okay..._

* * *

((Cloud's POV))

I don't know why Tifa is near me. And I don't know why I'm even touching her. She just disgusted me. Beyond words. She'd just completely ignored me and pawed all over Vincent. How is he any better than me? He barely says anything, not like you can understand it anyway, through that mask thing he wears. Its ridiculous. But we're walking now, and a few feet ahead those tag-alongs, and even though I'm pretty pissed, I'm glad to finally be alone with her. She's typically dragging stupid Vampire Boy everywhere.

I don't know why, either. He barely says a word. To anybody. He could say anything to her and she'd freak out. I bet if he said, 'fuck you', she'd orgasm on the spot. This thought does not make me want to hold her anymore, but to push her away, but she has a deathgrip on my shoulders. I let my arm just hang at my side, though she keeps hers around me. Like she actually has interest in me- Please. She might as well just go out and say she's interested in Vincent, not me.

She doesn't do this, which gives me a guilty satisfaction, because it'd probably would've made me wanna kill myself if she had. But not really. I'd still be upset, though. But if she had, there's always Reno...

I think I just messed up. Did I just think his name? Uh-uh. No. He doesn't exist. Because we went out, nobody talked to me, so I broke up with him, and now even LESS people talk to me. What kind of bull is that? Big deal, it was _one_ guy. Now I've gotten to thinking about Reno, and how much more I felt for him than--

No. Tifa is everything to me. I wouldn't live without her, would I? Nope, I wouldn't. Reno would stop asking for a second try, even though he didn't do a thing wrong... He was perfect. But_ wait,_ no, _Tifa _is perfect. Reno is nothing. He doesn't exist anymore. Along with any emotion I had for him. Its gone, all gone. And now, Tifa looks back over her shoulder, at Vincent, and her face scrunches up, before she turns back to me and smiles. Vincent. Of course, she'll look at Vincent.

And I'm beating myself up on the inside, because that stupid name won't stop repeating in my head. I groan, and hug Tifa tight, and try to think about her, but it isn't working. I think I may lose it. If I haven't already.

_Tifa, Reno, Reno, Reno, Reno, Tifa, Reno, Tifa__, Reno, Reno, Reno, Reno, RENO!_

* * *

((Tifa's POV))

I'm sorta freaked out. Vincent, adorable, gorgeous, amazing Vincent, is being held by Sephiroth. Just Sephiroth, nothing special. And I hate to say it, but I'm jealous. Because Vincent's arms are up against his own chest, and his hands are holding Sephiroth's arms, and they're walking, just like that. So cozy. And cute. I don't think Vincent is like that. He can't be, just can't be, why _would_ he be? I mean, every good guy can't be gay, right? There's already Cloud, and Reno, and Vincent, and Cid, and most definately Leon.

Pretty much everybody swoons over Leon. He's drop-dead GORGEOUS. Leon isn't in a relationship, but he made out with a guy once, when he got drunk at a party. Of course, it was only once, and he was _drunk_! But hell. It seemed to come pretty natural. And it was with Cid! How crazy is that! Cid is a _teacher_. But anyway, I'm off the topic, aren't I?

Cloud seems pretty upset. At me, at Vincent, at _everybody_, and I don't know why. Maybe he just had a dark thought and got all gloomy. He's done it a few times before. But now, he's hugging me all tight and sighing. And I figure he's probably just tired. So, I just hug him back and smile, and say, "You okay?" He nods, but I don't know if he means it or not. He should tell me if something bothers him. And I'm sure he would. So, at that thought, I smile and nod back, and we just keep walking. Sephiroth and Vincent are talking.

I can't hear what they're saying. I can just hear Sephiroth's deep, rough voice, and then Vincent's soft(but also rather low) and sweet voice replying every now and then. And I was just dying to know what they were saying. Does that make me nosy? I mean, we were really just walking. There's not much other interesting things going on. I pull out my iPod, which I'd forgotten was in my pocket, and plug an earphone in Cloud's ear, and one in mine. He doesn't seem to care, and I like that, since it'd been awkward if he'd ripped em' out.

Now music is blaring in our ears as we're walking, and I get this giddy feeling because its so... just perfectly perfect, to listen to music with somebody while you're walking and the sun is setting... Woah! The sun is setting! I hadn't noticed it getting so late.

_'Oo-hoo, Baby, from the best of my knowledge I'd say that I'm fresh,_

_Oo-hoo, Baby, You're just like all of the rest, you're just like all of the REST!'  
_

Quietly, he takes the iPod and hits a different song.

_'The words are coming, I feel terrible- Is it typical for us to end like this?_

_Is this just another scene from a movie that you've seen one hundred times?'_

* * *

_Mindless Self Indulgence - Diabolic,  
and Mayday Parade - When I Get Home You're So Dead.  
Great songs._ AMAZING._  
x3_


	4. Not as smart as the words you spoke

((Sephiroth's POV))

I'm not sure how everything happened. It was all so simple, maybe I was just tired, but it felt sort of blurred. Everything sort of changed, so quickly. Now, we'd all made it back to our neighborhood, and me and Vincent were sitting on the curb. We didn't feel like going home, since it was the perfect sort of day outside. Where time is sure to go slower than usual right as the sun is setting, and everybody is outside. Tifa had already gotten to her house and ran inside, coming back out with rollerblades on. I didn't know people still did that, rollerblading. Her and Yuffie set off on a race up the hill. Cloud watched, but not the race.

He watched that redhead ex-boyfriend of his. Reno. Reno didn't look at him, he was walking up the hill to where I assumed he lived. Its strange, the blonde had almost looked. Sad. Longing, maybe. Maybe I'm not the only one who thinks its obvious Tifa has no feelings for him. "Seph?" I snapped my head to the side at the sound of Vincent's voice. He'd picked up on Tifa's nickname. It sounded so much better coming from him. "Yes?" He wasn't looking at me. "Are you bored? I can go get my iPod or something. Unless you skateboard." That jolted me a little. "Vincent? YOU skateboard?" _And have an iPod for that matter?_

The dark-haired man flushed immediately. "y-Yeah, its nothing. Forget about it." I laughed, "You act like its a bad thing. Its just suprising." And it sort of gave a little explanation for why he insisted on wearing such tight jeans... I mean, doesn't that lower semen count or something? But anyway...

* * *

((Cloud's POV)) 

I guess I do sort of miss him. And I really shouldn't. Because I dumped him. And know that I think about it, I can't even remember why I did. Realizing that made me sort of want to yell out to him and talk, but he probably doesn't even care about me anymore. Then again, he was never one to hold grudges... I frowned, and shook the thought out my head. No need for false hope, right? I turned my attention to Tifa and Yuffie. Yuffie had beat Tifa to the top of the hill. As she normally did. Now they were racing down the hill, which I found to be absolutely stupid. They'd kill themselves.

Surely enough, Yuffie fell on the way down, and skidded the rest of the way. She was so cut up, I didn't think she could walk. And she almost fell when she tried to stand, but somebody caught her. Which took me off guard. Because it was Sephiroth. AKA: The other vampire. He stared at her for a second and frowned, before picking her up like she was his bride or something and sighing. "Where do you live, Yuffie?" Tifa stepped in, gushing how it was so nice of him and how awesome he was before insisting they go to her house because its closer, and her mom's a nurse and blahblahblah.

Vincent was sitting back on the curb like a little punk. He looked scared when he looked at Yuffie. Almost worried. I rolled my eyes and kicked him as I walked by. He could've done SOMETHING. Even just standing there looking stupid would've been better to do.

* * *

((Tifa's POV)) 

Everybody kept trying to go into my house since Yuffie was hurt. I had to shut the door and almost squish some fingers. I still felt sorta numb, because Sephiroth just pulled this major Casanova move on Yuffie, without the kissing. He swooped her up all fancy-like and carried her to my house, after I told him I lived closer than Yuffie did. He really is a sweet guy. Now that my mom was working on Yuffie's bloodied knees, he was squirming around so uncomfortably, I just had to let him leave. I'm sure he wanted...to go with Vincent. And keep doing whatever they were doing.

What were they doing? Is that nosy? To wonder?

* * *

((Vincent's POV)) 

I don't think I like Cloud much anymore. I mean, kicking me in the ribs was a little harsh of a way to say he doesn't like me. I'm rubbing my side numbly, and I'm very sure that I don't like him at all, now. I sighed and headed to my house, figuring I could just sleep, or something, and just as I was opening the door I heard footsteps behind me. When I turned to look, there was Sephiroth. He runs fast. "Where are you going, Vincent? Its great outside." I shrugged, "Yes, but the mood sort of died when Yuffie got hurt." I saw his features dull in disappointment.

"Its not like I won't be here tomorrow, or the day after, or forever." He quirked a brow, "And live with your parents?" He didn't know, obviously. I wasn't sure how to say it, so I just went out and, well, said it. "My parents are dead. I live alone." I prepared myself for the onslaught of stammered apologies, but they didn't come. He just looked away for a second and muttered an 'oh'.

After a few silent seconds of him hovering at my doorway, I sighed and stepped aside, to let him in. "What?" I blinked at him numbly, and tried to ignore how his eyes lit up, "Come in, we can watch TV or...something." Sephiroth smiled, "Or 'something'? Are you coming on to me?" And I rolled my eyes and pretended to shut the door on him, for a second. He stepped past me, still smirking, and plopped on my couch like it was his. "What kind of TV do you like?" I clicked it on and started flipping channels numbly. "Comedy Central shit and black and white spanish shows."

I noticed him staring at me in the way that he wanted to ask something, but wasn't sure how, but the questions were obvious. "Yes, I say 'shit', and for the spanish shows, its hilarious. I don't know spanish, no." He nodded and stared at the TV screen. My favorite show was on. _"Oh my god, you killed Kenny!" "You BASTARDS!" _I smirked, since Kenny always died, but it was funny to see how. Sephiroth was staring at me still, I could feel it. "What is it, Seph."

"You like this show?" I paused it (thank god for TiVo) and turned to stare right back at him. "You _don't_?" He laughed, "No, I do, you just didn't seem like a TV junkie to me."

I hit play and crossed my arms in a pout. "I'm not a TV junkie," I huffed, curling up slightly. 

_"Boy, what the fudge are you doing?"_

_"You know, just laying down some rhymes for my G-folk. You know what I'm saying?"_


	5. Starlight over my hometown

((Cloud's POV))

I'm really bored right now, because I decided to 'do the right thing' and sit behind Tifa while she stares at Yuffie, like her eyes have some sort of magical healing power. Its really pointless, and I doubt Yuffie even cares that we're here. She isn't saying anything. Then, I have to remind myself, she's asleep, but even more so, we don't need to hover over her. And this chair isn't even comfortable, but its not like I can stand, because then my feet will be sore, too.

"Teef, can we leave now?" She gives me her typical 'do-what-I-want' glare, and grits her teeth, which looks pretty creepy on her. But I ignore it, instead of backing away like usual. "You know what, Cloud? Whatever. What have I ever asked for from you? Nothing?" Multiple favors I've done for her pop into mind, and as I open my mouth to list them, what comes out is a mocking, "You know what, Teef? Fuck. You." And I get up from my chair sloppily and head out, moving tos it on the curb.

By the time my ass hits the pavement, she's already right behind me, screaming her lungs out just because of that. "You inconsiderate little fuck, all the fucking shit I do for you and you'll just fucking disrespect me like..." I'm not really listening to her, and I look out at the kids on our street. The more she yells, the more everybody seems to look our way. Even Cid, that damned teacher, the only one who lives on our street. And he's just hacking up a lung with that wheezy laugh, practically on the floor. "With your fucking TWO.INCH.DICK. You're a fucking asshole, I'm sick of dealing with your fucking shit..." I roll my eyes, her insults are nothing I haven't heard before. And I'm well aware that I'm at LEAST seven inches. So whatever. I start heading for the hills, and she's kicking my feet the whole way.

* * *

((Sephiroth's POV)) 

The credits are rolling down the screen, and Vincent hits off the TV. He gestures to the window with a tilt of his head and frowns. "You hear that?" And with the TV off, I did. A muffled yelling, angry and screechy, sort of hoarse sounding. I got up and bent over him, looking out the window, and he sat up and did the same. And there, following the obvious stares of everyone else, I saw Cloud, who was bluntly ignoring Tifa, who was screaming after him. She even stepped in front of him and made a move to slap him, but in one swift motion he ducked away, moved around her, and continued walking in that slow, numb pace of his. Its sort of like how they trained those dogs on TV, let them tire themselves out and...

Right as I'm thinking this, she stops, and mutters two quiet, but strangely clear words. "We're done." And it was silent, but it didn't last for long. Soon a bunch of guys came hopping across the street, covering their mouth and looking around, in that strange, sort of 'street' way. "Ooooohhhh, Cloud got CUT!" Vincent chuckles and stands up, opening the front door, "Lets watch." He heads out before he could've seen me nod, but it didn't matter, and I followed him out, shutting the door slowly. It creaked. Tifa makes her dramatic exit of whirling on her heel (but almost tripping, almost) and storming in nowhere in particular, and a bunch of guys follow her. They appear to be fighting on the way, probably trying to ask her out. Everybody seems concerned or amused, except for one guy.

He's sitting on the front steps of what is probably his home, a book splayed out on his lap. One of those comic books. He doesn't seem to interested in anything, really, he doesn't even seem to notice it happening. Curiously, one of my eyebrows pop up, and I head over to him, forgetting to mutter an explanation to Vincent. He follows after me anyhow. When I get closer I see there's markings under his eyes, too bright to be scars. They're a bright, blood red, just like his hair, which is long and pulled back in a low ponytail. Ponytails on guys, I hear, means they rape people. He seems too clean-cut and attractive to be a rapist. Did I say attractive? Scratch that. I lean over him nosily and look at his book, but as soon as I see whats inside I go red, and back away. "Oh, s-sorry."

* * *

((Reno's POV)) 

So here I am, TRYING to read my book, and some guy looks over my shoulder into it, I didn't even hear him coming. Now he's all embarassed, but its his fault for not thinking to ask, y'know? I stare at him for a moment, he's acting like a little girl. "Never seen yaoi before?" Not my fault he happened to pop in at the sex scene. His hand grips the back of his neck, like the people in anime do, and he sighs. "u-Uhm, just wondered what was so interesting." I smile wryly, "Oh yes, its VERY interesting." His hair is so long, longer than mine. Even longer than Vampire Boy's hair. I envy that hair, if my hair was a natural black I'd never cut it either. This reminds me that my hair is not a natural red either. I frown at that thought, because my fake red looks a lot better than the shit brown it really is. And _that_ reminds me, I need to retouch the tips soon, my roots are starting to show.

"Uhm, are they...?" He didn't finish the sentence, but the question was obvious. I felt sort of dumb, being interrupted in a thought, and stare back down at the book. "Yeah, they're doing the nasty. Isn't it obvious?" My eyes land on the picture of the pretty little uke, his head thrown back, and sweat running down his neck. Cute. The guy seems to cringe when somebody steps behind him, and I look up and _TADA_! Vampire Boy. "Hey there, gorgeous." Vincent blushes and rolls his eyes, "Seph, why are you talking to _him_?" Then 'Seph' sort of freezes, and his eyes dart from the book(and _BLUSH_!) to my face. "I...uh..don't...know." I bet he felt pretty dumb after saying that. So I smirked darkly at Vincent, "C'mon over, babe, lemme show you." And he actually starts heading over, but Sephiroth grabs him all frantic and shouts, "No! I mean, uhh..." He doesn't let go of him, and tries to think of an excuse. I think I might've lost a few brain cells from laughing that hard. I don't know how its possible, but I'm sure I did. I shut my book and watch the two of them, figuring it could be interesting.

* * *

((Vincent's POV)) 

His arms are around my waist so tight, I feel like I'm losing circulation. What could be so bad that he'd have to do that? "Seph! Get...off me!" I kick back at him, but he doesn't even flinch. He's a lot stronger than he looks. Reno's staring at me in that irritatingly flirtatious way, and I growl at him, "Do something, idiot." He stood up, and opened the book, shoving it in my face. My kicking immediately stopped, and a feeling welled up in my gut. _Oh. THAT's what he's hiding. _"Reno, why the fuck are you reading that? And Sephiroth. Get off me." He didn't let go, like he was afraid I'd hit him, or Reno, or something. I must've been glaring. Oops, habit.

"I can read what I want, what, you don't like it, cutie?" I hate how those stupid pet names just come out so easily for him. "Pervert. Seph, why are you still---?" The minute he let me down I'd lean foreward, and I lost my balance and fell right into Reno. But either he didn't move fast enough or didn't try, and we both fell to the floor. Let me explain to you how awkward it is to land, laying down, on top of somebody who's obviously attracted to you. Well, I would, but I can't. For a second I just froze, mainly from mild shock and the disturbance of the other's undeniable erection pressing into my thigh. I stared at him, stunned, and he actually leaned foreward, and _kissed _me.

I frowned and squirmed, but his arms had latched onto my back, and all I could do was kick at the pavement and bruise my toes. I wonder how people can catch me in these positions, where my strength isn't useful. He still didn't let go of the kiss, and I huffed in air through my nose. My breath caught when his tounge pressed against my lips and slid into my mouth, and then something snapped in my head. I actually returned that kiss. His hips grinded into mine and my eyes fell shut, the feeling knoting in my stomach and pleasure shuddering through me. My face went red at the sudden realization that everybody was in fact, still outside. I bit down on his tounge and wriggled out his grasp when he loosened his grip, and I felt my eyes bug out when I stared at him. For some reason, I blamed him, and not me. I curled up because I felt everybody looking at me, well, except Reno. Reno was busy whining, petting his tounge with his hand like I really bit it THAT hard.

* * *

((Tifa's POV)) 

Cloud's gone off up that hill again, to wherever it leads to. His house is in the other way. Right now, I'm on the curb with a few guys, they're all being really nice. Its Zack, Rude, and Barret. Elena's there too, I just didn't wanna list her with them since she's not a guy, y'know? Zack's really all over me, he's next to me, leaning into me, and his hand is over mine. Which is perfectly fine. I'm_ single _now, and he's attractive, what could go wrong? I figure its right to giggle at his jokes, they're funny anyway. Barret keeps muttering about how he doesn't understand whats going on, and Elena is trying to plot a way to get revenge at Cloud. Rude's pretty quiet, which is usual. But at least he's saying something.

"Y'know, if you're not with Spikey anymore, I'm always here." It came from Zack, unsuprisingly. Elena shot him a look and rolled her eyes, but I just laughed. I'm the giggly type, I guess. Barret stared at Zack and muttered something along the lines of, "Thats a skank move right there. Bitch just lost a bitch and you 'a ask a bitch out? Fuck." I like how Barret talks. Its funny. Rude leans over and mutters something in Barrets ear, and they both nod slowly, as if agreeing on something that isn't that good. I don't want looks, so I don't ask anything, but curiosity is really killing me. Elena flips her hair in that amazing model way and stares at me, obviously determined. "C'mon, Teef, tell me all his weaknesses. We're bringing this fucker down!"

* * *

_Yes, a lot slower updates than usual. A LOT slower._

_The only reason this was even written was because I was so bored I couldn't focus on my reading. O:_

_v.v But uhhh, I'll try to update faster, ducky. _

_Please review! It motivates me. :D_


	6. Ain't as bright as the star I found

((Cloud's POV))

I have no idea where I'm going. I'm pretty sure I'm heading in the direction of the liquor store, which is always great. I have some money with me, and I figure I can nag the owner to give me it, even though I'm underaged, till he gives in. If its a 'he'. But, whatever. Its a few blocks off, so I just keep walking, because it doesn't matter where I'm going since its away from Tifa. But no, I AM pretty sure the liquor store is in the general direction. So, ha. I'm pretty sure this'll only last a day. It figures, one visit from the stupid counselor and this happens? Then again, we didn't really talk. I wonder what led to it.

It really doesn't matter though, because me and her were barely...together. We didn't act like it, is what I mean. I shrug it off and decide to stop thinking about it all, since its the smartest thing to do. In my eyes, at least. I start to wonder what everybody is doing. Back down on our street. Tifa probably is flirting again already, since she never lets anything affect her, ever. Vampire boy is probably doing the usual, staring, along with the other kid. Sephiroth. Cid? I don't give two shits about what he does. Probably with whatever boyfriend he has. Not Squall, since Squall is single, though he and Cid did have that 'moment'. Everybody is pretty sure Cid wasn't drunk, but hell. Squall, and I HATE to say something so... Eh, but Squall isn't ugly.

I just passed the gas station, and I'm thinking about turning back to grab a donut or something. Yes, a gas station that sells donuts. Don't they all? I shrug it off, figuring its better I save my money for the liquor store, so I don't have to get that crappy kind like last time. Oh, last time was horrible, because I can't handle alchohol well. At all. Last time I ended up passing out on the sidewalk, and Reno had dragged me into his house. Even though we didn't even know each other then. I force myself to stop thinking about him. He's probably already with somebody else, probably one of those deranged girls that are obsessed with gay guys. Or, bi guys, or whatever. 'Not straight' guys, I suppose, covers it all. I don't know if Reno is gay, but he seems that way. Always flirting with guys, only guys though. Well, sometimes girls. But it doesn't seem like he MEANS it, then.

* * *

((Sephiroth's POV)) 

I'm staring at the two of them, trying to figure out just what the hell happened. "Vincent?" He stares up at me like a kicked puppy, and the look seems to fit him very well. Its cute. My cheeks flush a little at that thought. Reno is laughing, though still slightly in pain from his tounge. I'm almost envious. If I did that, that wouldn't happen...Would it? I fight back the curiosity that tells me to try it. It'd be wrong. "Reno, you're a dick." The redhead keeps laughing, but I'm sort of suprised, since I never heard Vincent curse before. It comes pretty naturally though, in his speech. Probably from watching South Park. I have no idea what I could say. Some people noticed, and I can tell its making Vincent miserable, because his eyes are on the overgrown grass and he's pouting. Not in the typical way, ith the big eyes and the bottom lip sticking out. He's just staring, red-faced, slouched over like he's lifeless. So dramatic.

"Lighten UP, babe, you act like you've never been kissed before." And Vincent whips out and punches Reno in the ribs, hard. I can tell it was hard because it made that heavy _thud _noise, and the redhead's eyes squeezed shut. He fell to the side numbly, curled up on the grass, and hissed through his teeth. Which is sorta creepy sounding, like those scary movies where people are alone in the hallway and--- Sorry, getting off-topic - I turn to look to Vincent and he's not there. He's already at the door of his house, going inside, and I wonder how the hell he could've possibly went that fast, that quietly, as I chase after him.

* * *

((Tifa's POV)) 

Elena's like an evil genius. Listing a bunch of crazy ideas. Like, 'cut his balls off in his sleep', 'shave half of his head. Yes, only half'. And she even said one that made my face scrunch up, even Barret cursed at it. 'Slice his nipples off with a cheese grater'. Thats a little too extreme, even for Elena. She bust out laughing at our faces, especially Zack, Zack went pale at that one, and his hands went protectively over his nipples, or where they WOULD be, if he wasn't wearing that shirt. I try to imagine what his chest would look like for a second, but Elena keeps poking at my arm and I can't concentrate. "WHAT?!" She smirks and looks over to Reno, who's sitting on his front porch. "Vinnie just fucked Red up."

That really suprises me, and I look to the small blur of red that was Vincent running to his house, and then to Reno, and my eyes bug out. I start laughing that crazy kind of laugh, that really means, 'holy shit!' in the form of mild amusement. Elena's eyes widen, "Lets get YOU to hook up with VINNIE! Cause like, Cloud REALLY hates Vinnie." Barret frowns at this, and starts his usual explicit ranting again, "Whaddafuck? That shit is CATTY. Thats like kicking the bitch out and then he gets wit' ya mum. That shit is _catty!"_ But, there's a lot that I would do for Vinnie. He is gorgeous. We've been over this, right? He's gorgeous. So I nod, and Zack squirms a little bit. Only for a little, then he doesn't seem to care anymore. "How?" Elena looks thoughtful and then her eyes get big, "Well, mayyybeeee..." We all lean foreward. This would be good.

* * *

((Vincent's POV)) 

I feel so stupid. I make sure to lock that door when I shut it, because I know Sephiroth is running after me, and I don't want to see him. I sort of feel wierd. Just because Reno had kissed me, and I'd actually kissed him back, even though I practically hate him. He's such a pervert. I had no idea WHY I had, either. Maybe he's just a good kisser. Yeah, thats it. But, still, I don't want to talk to anybody right now. So I headed up the stairs, ignoring the doorknob I knew Sephiroth was jiggling. Which sort of made me feel bad.

The house was big, but it only seemed that way because I'm the only one living here. I should get a pet. Or something. I sighed and headed into my room, or, one or my rooms. There was lots of plants here, and a hammock. Yeah, a hammock. They're actually pretty comfortable. I plopped down into it pretty ungracefully, and stared out the large window next to it. A big, old tree was right in front of my house. Some people were sitting on its branches, way down near the bottom. I could hear everybody yelling, and I'm sure if I cracked the window open, I could hear what those people were saying. I decide that'd be nosy, but then again, who'd know?

Cautiously, I pull the window up and stare outside through the grey, dented screen. I could hear voices, but not from the people in the tree. It was more to the side sort of... My head draws up a tiny map and I realize there's some kids in front of my house. I tilt my head back and shut my eyes, listening to them.

"What a perfect plan. PERFECT." This was hard to understand, because the girl saying it was giggling between every syllable. "But, wait. What if it DOESN'T work?"

A lower voice came through, still a girl, but not the same one. "Eh, well... He doesn't seem the type to freak out or anything." An even deeper voice, most definately a male, started cursing like a madman, and heavy footsteps thumped away from the house. Quieter, more calm ones followed after them. The high-pitched girl began talking again, "Well, how are we going to convince him to do that?"

"It didn't seem too hard for him with Red." Almost immediately after this was said, a familar voice came in. "Aye! Shut up. Not my fault he's all touchy." I scowled. Reno. The girl who'd apparantly thought this plan, whatever it was, up, began to speak again, "I mean. Its the perfect occasion. He probably needs a place to vent his anger, and it'd be the best time to try and convince him into it. I mean, why ELSE would he do it?" There was a thoughtful silence between the group, interrupted by the occasional yell of other kids outside.

"Okay. I'll try." Almost instantly, there was a knock at the door, and gears in my head started turning. _Wait, are they talking about... _I sat up and opened my eyes, but nearly fell off my...bed, at the sight of my friend only inches away.

"God fucking damnit, Sephiroth! Do you have to fucking sneak up on me like that!?" I clutched at my heart as if it would stop its panicked thumping, and took heavy breaths to try to calm me down. "Got in through the window. Your door is strong. What're you doing?" I sighed and shook my head, deciding he was crazy, before continuing. "Ugh, you're so---- Just... Entertain yourself here, okay? There's somebody at the door." I figure, there'll be plenty to do here, because there is. It isn't even arguable. I slide down the banister for the stairs and land pretty well (which for a moment, makes me feel pretty awesome) and head to answer the door.

* * *

**whatevergirl**: Maybe its his fault for being so easily embarassed and overly polite. ;D 

**corncob: **Ha, Reno is my favorite, well, after Vincent of course. Yeahhh, a lot of teenagers are that way. And, ever watched this dumb show called 'Yo Mamma'? Every time somebody says a "good" insult, everybody does it. Haha, anyway, its what I was attempting to describe in a few words. :P

Oh yeah, and I wanted to say something:

A lot of people can't pick up on this, but when I write 'Aye!' it actually is supposed to sound like 'Hey!', without the 'h' really pronounced in there. I just hate how 'ey' looks. Which, completely throws off my accents, but fuck. Does it really matter? ;D

Please review, bby! (spelled wrong on purpose.)


	7. All the drawings that I drew

((Reno's POV))

Those chicks are crazy. Especially blondie, I don't know who dropped her, but it happened. They're planning to get back at Cloud and their plans are ridiculous: Plan A? Get Tifa to hook up with Vampire Boy. Which I, personally, don't want to work. He can do better. Plan B? And this ones hilarious - Get Vincent to beat up Cloud. JUST because he needs to "vent his anger", they want him to do it at the right target. But you never know, maybe they'll get SOMETHING out of it. I figure all I can do is sit back and watch like everyone else.

So we're on the other side of the street to look...disguised? While Teef knocks on the door. Then we see Vincent open it, and Tifa does that irritating hair-flip thing she does. Then She practically jumps at Vampire Boy for whatever reason, latching on his neck like those constricting snakes, and he totters backwards and shuts the door. I hear the blonde chick next to me cackle and mutter, "Phase One complete." Zack sighs and murmurs something about feeling guilty. I stare at Zack for a bit. He isn't ugly. A smile tugs at my lips at that, I figure, I might as well mess with him.

* * *

((Tifa's POV)) 

"Vinnie! How're you doing?" I let go of him and fall back on one of his couches. I try to spread my legs a little wider than I should, just because Elena says it gets attention. Apparantly it does, and Vincent look uncomfortable. Which could mean its working, or that he's creeped out. "Uhm... Did you...want something, Tifa?" My brain hits 'ditzy' mode and I start giggling like a freak. "What do you do to make you so prettyyyyyyy, Vinnie?" His brow shoots up in that intimidatingly intelligent way, and he folds his arms. I can tell he's trying to look tough, but a little bit of pink is in his cheeks. "I'm not pretty. Are you okay?"

I nod rapidly, and hop up, sauntering over to him like a little whore. "Oh, I'm doing GREAT. Now that Cloud's gone, I mean, I've never been better!" I lean foreward, near his face, and the pink darkens and he backs away. "You're not acting right. You almost seem---" Another voice, from upstairs, interrupted him.

"Vin! What're you doing? Who was it?" Vincent almost looks relieved, and I narrow my eyes, trying to think of who I knew that voice from. I feel sort of stupid, cause I can't. "Its nothing, just...keep yourself busy or something!" Something about that almost sounds provocative, but I roll my eyes at that thought. I'm such a perv.

* * *

((Sephiroth's POV)) 

I hate how he says that: 'keep yourself busy'. With what? It doesn't feel right to just... mess with all his stuff. But then again, he's practically TELLING me to do it. So, I might as well snoop around. All his drawers have the same thing: Black jeans. Red, white, and black shirts...All of his boxers are black, too. Boxers. He seems too elegant for those. Wierd thought? The only thing that stands out are these really baggy (but still black) jeans, and a white tank top. I try to imagine him in it, and I can't. It would almost look...ghetto. And Vincent is anything BUT ghetto. I leave the drawers and head to his bed, which is in another room. Because not even he can hide something in..a hammock. By the way, its hard to believe he even HAS a hammock. Anyway.

His room is so...I don't know the word, but it looks great. The floors are some kind of black wood, and the bed is made of the same. But the sheets have this crazy, deep red sheets and gold pillows. A really...bold set of colors, but it looks great, like I said. The light comes from a lamp that hangs in the corner, and its red. And dim. The whole thing is really appealing. And the bed is huge. But I'm getting off task. I head over to it and sit down, and I almost sigh - its really comfortable. Maybe I'm just tired. I shove my hand under all those pillows, and its all just sheets and then I feel something different - hard, and cold. I pull it out and my jaw practically falls off - its a huge, heavy gun. Not huge like those rifles, just a handgun, but its...huge. Not one of those pathetic little peashooters. I'm pretty sure if I even tried to shoot it, I'd be sent backwards. The bullets have to be big. And powerful. A lump catches in my throat that I can't swallow - why would he have a gun like this?

* * *

((Cloud's POV)) 

I'm heading back home. Got my liqour already, not the cheap kind, either. I just shoved the bottle in my pocket, and covered up the top with my shirt. Everybody is STILL outside, and its getting a little dark. The sky isn't red anymore, its more of a purple. My house is right on the corner, and I run up so I get there quicker. As I'm heading up the driveway, I start cursing, because, fuck. I lost my keys. My moms car is in. So I try the door and - shocker, its open. But there's my mom, that whore, with one of her customers. Between her legs. I practically gag, and head outside. It sort of sucks, because I have nowhere to go, now. I sigh, and head out to the baseball field. There isn't actually a baseball diamond there, but most people play there. Its really just a big field, with a few huge trees and overgrown grass. Nobody's there now, so I head out and flop back in the grass under the big willow tree.

I like this tree, even though people say there's snakes in there. I've never seen a snake in there, once. And I'm sure it wouldn't just.. start happening, out of nowhere. I pull out the beer bottle in my pocket and pop it open, even though it cuts into my finger a little. The clouds are black against the sky. I stare at it while I drink, the alchohol burning in my stomach and throat. Its sort of relaxing. I sigh again, just because its really pathetic that I don't exactly...have friends, but hell. I stop thinking about it, more distracted by the slight dizziness in my vision.

* * *

((Vincent's POV)) 

She's acting all over me. its really disturbing, because its not like her. She's gotten all wierd now, she's just latching on my like she's almost sad, if thats possible. "Uhhh...Teef?" Then all the sudden she's aggressive, and she pushes me back and tries to pin me by my shoulders to the wall. She isn't that strong, but I don't fight back, just because I want to hear what she's saying. "Beat up Cloud for me. Please." _Now _I shove her off. "Uh-uh. No. I'm not getting involved, Tifa." She stomps one foot at the ground and starts wailing, not crying, just whining. "Pleaseeee! I dumped Cloud for _YOU_, so you're already involved!" I choke on air. Somehow I manage to sputter out, "w-WHY!? I don't feel that way about you!"

She stared at me in that irritating way that makes you feel bad, where you can see their eyes shining. "Why not?" I sigh and fold my arms again, its more of a self-hug than anything else, however. "Teef, I don't know what you're thinking, but, you need to leave. I'm not getting involved." I head to the front door and open it, exasperated. The puppy-eyed stare of hers turns into a glare, and she stiffens. "Make me. Make me leave." I wanted to hit her so bad, because she was acting like a child. But I didn't. "Just go."

And then all the sudden down comes Sephiroth, waving my gun in the air like an idiot, "Heyyy Vin, why d'you have this?" Tifa's eyes widen when she looked back, and she starts heading for the door, her walking becoming more like running with each step. But right there, when she was looking out the front door, she turns, and kicks me swift in the nuts. My brain shut down for a minute, and I sort of crumble down to the ground while she runs out. That was a little harsh, I mean, really. Why there? Thats just wrong. I cringe and curl up slightly, waiting for the pain to go away.

* * *

((Elena's POV)) 

Thank god - Tifa's finally out, but it doesn't seem like anything good came from it. She grabbed my by the shoulders and shook me, "Your fucking plan made me look like a whore AND a brat. I actually kicked him!" I quirk a brow, because it doesn't affect me. "Where?" She frowns,

"Just guess." She looks over my shoulder and her eyes bug out for a second, and she blushes rather darkly. "What the hell?" I look over two at the guys behind me, who were still kissing, even though now, Reno's shirt was gone. Yeah, Zack had chucked it somewhere a few minutes ago. Dully, I glance back at her. "Yeah, they've been at it for about ten minutes or so..." She squirms in place for a second, before lighting up like she tends to.

Sort of like a half dead lightbulb.

"I'll go get my camera." She jogs off to her house, and I roll my eyes. Its cute, but what would she do with a bunch of photos?

My face scrunches up, and I frown. What _would_ she do with a bunch of photos?

* * *

((Zack's POV)) 

What am I doing again? I don't even know this guy. Uhhh...What was his name? Reno. But he's a really good kisser. Better than Rude. And yeah, don't ask, it was spin the bottle, and we got unlucky. I was sort of hoping to get Tifa or Elena, but nooooo... At any rate. His leg is starting to tangle with mine, and I pull away from him before this gets too far. "What are we doing?" He shrugs, and folds his arms behind his head. "I don't know, but I'm not arguing." I frown, and pop a brow. "Are you drunk?"

"Drunk on life, babe." The corner of my mouth tugs a little at that, because its pretty stupid, in an amusing way. I turn to Elena. "Heyyyy." I make sure to say this in a very slutty, suggestive way. "How _you_ doing?" She frowns at me, but her cheeks pinken. "You're such a nerd. Do that to Reno."

"Yeahhh, do that to me." I roll my eyes, and flop back in the grass. Wow, isn't that sky just beautiful? Then all the sudden Tifa's standing over me. She's looking down at me, and her hair is tumbling around her hips. Thats even better! I grin up at her, "Hiiiii, Teef." I do a girly wave, where your fingers wave too, and snort. She smiles widely and holds her arms up, and I notice the camera then. She looks up, still smiling, the camera held high above us, and takes a shot. I love her camera, its that amazing kind that prints the picture once you take it. The photo falls pretty gracefully down and lands on my stomach.

Its pretty sweet looking. On the left its half of Tifa's face, the right half, so you can still see her eyes and that pretty smile of hers. Then you see that crazy, model outfit on half of her body(cause like I said, its only half of her). Then back in the distance is me, in the grass like I am. Pretty cool. "Oooohhh, you should be a photographer." She giggles and crouches down, her knees poking out the holes in those fashionably ripped jeans. "Thanks, hun. Now get back to kissing Red, so I can get me some yaoi." I frown at that. "How about Reno takes photos while I'm with _you_?" She smirks and shakes her head, and I copy the motion. "I don't wanna kiss him no more!" He pops in between us, "I can kiss Teef will YOU take photos? Oooh, or Teef could kiss ELENA, while you, uh, still take photos." I send him a questioning glance, and he cackles,

"My hands would be busy."

For some reason, I fell back laughing.

* * *

**corncob: **xD Yeah, that show is a life-leecher. Its NEVER funny, its one of those things you watch when nothing is on. :3 


	8. Were never ever as cute as you

((Cloud's POV))

Its pretty quiet. There's little fireflies everywhere. I hate fireflies... I'm sort of tired. Maybe the alchohol, maybe how comfortable overgrown grass is... You never know. I drop the empty bottle on the ground next to me and tilt my head back, sighing. Would you get arrested if you fell asleep here? I don't think about that much. I could care less. I mean, chances are, the consequences can't be too bad. Not like there isn't a million other people who fall asleep here. Besides, in the dark, you can't see under here.

The more I think, the more difficult it gets to open my eyes, and eventually I give up. Tiny white spots are dancing in spirals in the black behind my eyelids, and somehow I end up falling asleep because of it...

* * *

((Sephiroth's POV)) 

I'm sitting on the couch next to Vincent, who is still wincing, and hunched over. I suppose Tifa has a lot more kick than punch. Which is suprising, since her legs seem so delicate. "Erm... So, uh, why do you have a gun, Vin?" He shoots me a dull look and snatches the gun from me, popping out the ammunition in it and shoving it in his pocket. "Be more careful with it. You had safety off, stupid." That sort of stung. I frowned. "And, its really none of your business but..." He hesitates, "Protection." I don't like that pause between 'but' and 'protection'. At all. He could either be a bad liar, or still in pain from that kick to the groin. Who knows?

"You've ever...used it before?" he sighs, leans back, and nods. "A few times." My eyes must've widened, because he chuckles, "Nothing fatal." The breath that I hadn't felt catching in my throat let out, and grew into a yawn. "Tired?" I nodded slowly, even though I really didn't feel tired. "Ah. You should head home, then. Unless you're staying here." For some reason, I get really embarassed at that, but still all excited like a fan girl. "I can stay here?"

"Sure."

I smiled one of my invisible smiles and leaned back in the unbelievably comfortable couch.

* * *

((Reno's POV)) 

So I was walking home, since stupid Tifa came and ruined all the fun between me and Zack. But eh, he's more of a straight guy than a gay guy, so maybe it was Zack ruining all the fun between me and Zack. Either way - Fun was ruined, I'm going home. And then I see a foot poking out from the shadow of that huge tree across the street. And I'm all, Whaddafuck? Cause I think somebody died, right? And somebody like, tossed them under there? So I go up to the foot and sort of... Drag it out, and then who is it but Cloud? So now, I have to check if he's dead, but no, he isn't. There's a beer bottle right next to him.

I sighed and crossed my arms. He's just like he was that while ago... I have a cheesy moment to remember it, then I frowned and picked him up. He didn't move. Probably passed out like last time. So, I took him inside my house, even though I knew I'd get hell for it when he came to, its just there's some sick people out and...

I threw him on the couch indifferently. To finish my last thought... I guess, I don't want anything to happen to him. Even though he sorta tore me up with the whole, 'people-don't-like-homosexuals-so-I'mma-dump-you-now-kthnx' deal, but I guess I'm over it. Well, there's still a little hurt, just a little. I lean over the counter and rest my head in my hands. Maybe, more than a little, but I'll get over it, I'm sure. I left the room and headed for my bed, even though I knew I wouldn't fall asleep until...late. Really late, like normal. But, it didn't matter, I just wanted to lay down, maybe. Or think.

Pfft, yeah-fucking-right, like I'd think about anything. That'd just make me feel worse.

I sighed, and flopped back on the mattress, squeezing the living hell out of the pillow.

* * *

((Elena's POV)) 

Nothing was happening outside anymore, so we all headed to Tifa's house to hang out. By 'we all' I mean me, Tifa, Zack, Barret, and Rude. We're piled up on around couch , Barret on couch laying down, Rude on the floor, sitting against the couch, Tifa sitting in the gap between the back of the couch and Barret's legs, and I'm on Rude's lap. Zack is all by himself on the chair next to us, with a deathgrip on his knees.

Oh, I should probably mention, we're watching a movie - Slither. Its the stupidest movie, ever, in my opinion, but I'm not one for movies. Right now we're at this part, the old bald guy suddenly rips his shirt off, and ugh, these...tentacles shoot out from his chest and dig into the girl's stomach, sort of...raping it. Oh god, he's licking his lips, what is this, alien porn?

"Holy fucking shit. What the fuck is that!?" Zack's whimpering and cursing, hiding his face. Barret is laughing his ass off. He almost fell off the couch. (Which would've CRUSHED us.) And Rude, who wasn't exactly _hard _beforebut still..._firm_, he completely went soft. I don't blame him, there's nothing sexy about a mutated redneck fucking another redneck in the stomach. I'd hope. Tifa isn't saying anything. She doesn't talk much during movies, I notice. Me? I look back at Rude, and take off his shades, setting them on the table. He frowns and tries to reach for them, but I push them just out of reach and frown. "You shouldn't wear those so much. You have _very _pretty eyes." He blushes and frowns right back, but before he can protest, I mutter, "And we're watching a fucking movie. In the _dark_. I mean, c'mon."

I suppose he accepts that, because he stops mumbling. Haha, he's cute.

* * *

((Vincent's POV)) 

The dull ache in my groin had completely vanished. "Well, where do you want to sleep?" I had a lot of places to sleep in my house... I tried to get all the comfortable stuff. Sephiroth seemed to be in this 'deep-thinking' mode, and then his face lit up. "Oohh, What about that really fancy bed upstairs? I mean, I can always sleep here, too, though." I shrug, and sit up, but my back lets out this horrible _crick!_ I cringe at the sudden burning along my spine, but try to play it off. "Yeah, okay. You can sleep upstairs, I'll sleep down here." But apparantly I didn't do too well, and his hand sets right between my shoulders blades and starts massaging, which I refuse to admit felt really good. It even made my eyes shut a little.

"No, not with that. _You _should sleep there, and _I'll_ get the couch." I frowned and shook my head, but it was a little hard. That hand of his was really distracting. "Vincent, c'mon, the couch is fine for me..." Then all the sudden that knot in my back vanishes and I melt, slouching against him without really thinking about it. I can feel him tense up, but I really can't move. Too relaxed. Too tired. "You're conscious, right? Vin?" I somehow manage to flick my wrist a tad, and he nods, "Oh, good. Thought I knocked you out there. Now, I can sleep down here. You should go up to---"

"Do that some more. It felt good." I didn't want to talk about the sleeping. I would honestly sleep on the floor at this point, the couch, even my stupid hammock. He sighs and his hands go on my back, near my waist, and tingles shot downwards when he started rubbing. Which felt really good. I groaned and lolled my head back, onto his shoulder, and I could see when I opened my eyes (just barely) he was blushing like crazy. His breath was warm down the side of my neck, and it sent more tingles down to my gut. I knew what that meant, but I didn't really care. I sort of wasn't thinking, at all. I slouched a little more against him with a sigh, and shut my eyes.

* * *

**corncob: **LAWL. Best shitty show ever. 


	9. I'm serious as a heart attack

((Tifa's POV))

This movie is disgusting. The girl had gotten all swollen because of the bald guy, and he had like, fed her dead animals. And then all these worms shoot out of her and I realize she got _pregnant. _Now these worms are basically fucking people in the mouths, to take over their brain. "Can we turn this off?" I haven't found one bit of this entertaining. "We can do something else, right?"

Elena hit off the TV and turned the light on. She turned back to look at me, "Like what?" Zack sat on the floor and clapped his hands,

"Homigawd. Lets play Truth or Dare." I found this to be the most amazing suggestion I'd heard all day.

"Yeah! Okay, everybody on the floor." Barret protested at this, but got up with a grumble and sat down in front of the TV. Elena scooted off Rude, but sat so close next to him that their shoulders still touched. I think she has a thing for him... "So, I don't have any bottles or something, and it can't spin on carpet. So. We'll just go around, clockwise." That made Zack first. Elena perked up,

"Okay, Zack. Truth or dare?"

He frowned nervously, and I felt almost bad for him. Elena's pretty dark. Like, _the dark side_... y'know? "Erm...Truth?" She smirked,

"Are you straight? And I _really_ don't mean that in a bad way." Zack flushed and stared at his hands, "Bi, duh." Seeming satisfied, Elena looked left of Zack at Barret. He rolled his eyes.

"Dare."

Zack frowned, "Uhm, shit, I don't really know." He stared blankly and blushed, "I really don't." Elena popped in like she tends to,

"Hey Barret, do a hundred push-ups." He rolled his eyes.

"Thats fucking easy." And off he went. Like a machine. He's definately built like one - look at those arms! Jeez.

* * *

((Sephiroth's POV)) 

I feel dizzy. He keeps squirming around, groaning like that. And in that puddle form he is in my lap, he still doesn't notice the half-hardness pushing on his thigh. "Vincent?" Those heavily lashed, blood red eyes stare up at me curiously, and my face heated up, for whatever reason. "You should go to bed. You're practically asleep." he nodded, and his eyes shut again. Those chapped lips of his mumbled something, I couldn't really understand. "What?" He tried again. Still, not coherently. "Open your mouth, when you speak." He hissed and sat up, irritated.

"OKAY, YOU GO TAKE THE BED UPSTAIRS. I DON'T FEEL LIKE MOVING. AND DON'T EVEN ARGUE." It was loud and obnoxious, but I didn't take offense to it. I slid out from under him and headed upstairs as casually as I could with my arousal. I heard him slide back against that amazingly comfortable couch and sigh. I paused at the middle of the staircase. "Where's the bathroom?" His arm raised and his finger pointed foreward. Then it turned to the right. I smiled at the cute motion, before nodding and heading upstairs. Sure enough, first door on the right. And god, even his bathroom is amazing. Black tiles, and this big, decorative bathtub with a glass door. Above it were several shower nozzles on the corners. Which I imagine had to feel great. The sink was granite, and the faucet was a dragons head, so the water would come out the mouth, I'm sure. I could see myself in the large, decorated mirror. _Nice. _

Sighing, I sank back against the door, staring at my hands. Not sure why I came in here. But its nice. I fight back the urge to take a shower, figuring Vincent would hear it. But I would, eventually. He won't stop me. I felt thoughtful, even though I wasn't thinking at all. Silently, I sunk down further, until my head lay against cold tile. It'd be hard to sleep, with this stupid hard-on. Groaning, I headed back out, and into what had to be the master bedroom, that amazingly decorated one with the huge bed. I didn't think anything could be that comfortable, and I wasn't even tired, but - the minute my head hit the pillows, I was _gone._

* * *

((Cloud's POV)) 

My head hurts like hell. And its so dark out. I blinked my eyes rapidly, like that would make the room clearer, and waited for my memory to return. I sat up, and my hand clutched cushion. Yawning quietly, I stretched out my arms and rolled my neck around, my joints making that sick cracking sound I was slightly attracted to. _Okay... Where am I. _This was definately not where I'd fallen asleep, I realized, remembering the willow tree, and the alchohol. I sort of panicked. My hands fumbled around blindly, until it landed on a cord with a lump on it. One of those lumps with the wheel that turns on the light. I roll the wheel with my thumb, and with a dull _click_, the light flashes on and illuminates the room. _Fuck, that fucking hurt my eyes! _

I waited for my eyes to adjust (as much as they could, at least) before squinting at the room. Where did I know this place from? I frowned, crossing my arms in thought. But my head was swimming - I could barely string a thought together. Somehow one word pulled together in my head. _Reno. _My eyes widened slightly at the realization I didn't want to hit me. He'd taken me in - _again_. After all I did to him, he -

"Who's there?"

* * *

((Rude's POV)) 

This game has proven to be a death trap. "Truth or dare, man?" My thoughts blurred together numbly - I really didn't want to deal with a dare from Barret. Because there's two possiblities: He'd be vicious or very easy. But I had no idea which one. I frowned and eyed my shades that I preferred to be wearing - for some reason I thought so well with them.

"Truth." It was the safer option. Barret smiled, "Are you hittin' it?" I flushed and stared at him, as he nudged his head towards Elena, who hadn't caught the motion. Rapidly, I shook my head, no, and frowned. "I would never." He bust out laughing and slapped my shoulder roughly, "Me neither. Like, she a' stab you in the sleep or somethin'..." He found that hilarious, especially when Elena started asking, "Whats so funny? I didn't even get that." Tifa was on the verge of laughing - did she know what it means? Or was it just that strange urge you get to laugh, when other people are laughing? I frowned and hoped it was the second one, otherwise she'd never let me forget this.

Ugh, just the image of being with Elena... Its horrible. I don't know why, I'd just never consider her. Rolling my eyes at Barret, who was still laughing, I turned to Tifa, who was next to me. "Your turn, Tifa." I didn't bother asking the question, because she already knew what it was. She didn't even hesitate to shout, "DARE!" Her breath smells like cotton candy. Probably that gum she's always chewing at school. I smirk at Barret, than Tifa. Barret. Tifa. His laughs had quieted and he was staring at me, sort of trying to figure out what I was thinking.

I'd make her do the worst thing I could think of at that moment. The stupidest thing. "Seven minutes of..._heaven_, with Barret, Tifa." She gaped at me, and her skin paled. She sort of looked like a fish. "Yup. You said dare. Now, go." Barret got up and followed a very reluctant Tifa. He slapped my hand in silent gratitude - though we both knew nothing would happen - and I felt a smile tug at my lips. Which suprised me. I haven't felt like smiling in a while. If it was anything like my character, I would've grinned after him - he really is a good friend, even though I tend to ignore it.

* * *

((Vincent's POV)) 

Damn. I feel boneless. He must've taken some sort of class for that whole massaging deal. I sat up sleepily and stretched, suprised to hear my bones didn't make a _crick! _like usual. The clock on the stove read 3:21 AM. I headed upstairs, just because I didn't have much to do down here, except drink. And I wouldn't do that with someone in my house. I peeked into the room I'd let Sephiroth sleep in. His arm dangled off the side of the bed, the other folded over his lap. His legs were crossed, sort of, and his head was back, all that hair spilling off the side of the bed, almost to the floor.

I stepped back out and turned to the bathroom. Raking a hand through my hair, I frowned - It was really messy. _Shower. _I figured it was a good idea, its not like I would be able to fall back asleep now that I'd gotten up anyway. Shrugging, I snatched a towel from the rack on the wall and set the toilet lid down, putting the towel on top of it. I tugged my shirt over my head and stared at the reflection in the large mirror over the sink. _Bleh. _I didn't like to see my reflection. Never did. My hands hesitated on my jeans - What if he woke up? The glass doesn't really do much to hide someone. I stared at the shower and rolled my eyes. _Mental note: Get a curtain. _

I ended up stripping the rest of my clothes off, figuring the chances of him waking up are slim to none. I slid the glass door shut behind me and hit on the hot water, sitting down on the tub floor. _Wish the water could heat up faster. _Sleepily, I glanced around, and frowned. I'd left the door to the bathroom open. I mean, wide open, not just...ajar. I reminded myself of the time, though, and calmed down. I turned the shower nozzle and hot water came pouring down from the faucets on the ceiling, hitting me from four different angles. The glass started to steam up. I sighed, shutting my eyes, feeling the heat removing whatever tension I had left in me.


	10. Looking in my Almanac

((Reno's POV))

The lights are on in the living room. I stood in the doorway for a second, trying to adjust my eyes, before stepping in and looking around. Cloud. He looked petrified, all stiff. I smiled, knowing he was trying to fake sleep. He was never good at that kind of thing. "Cloud. I know you're awake." I knew he'd still try to fake it. I tried again. "Cloud, give it up. Who else could've turned on this light?" His blue eyes opened slowly in defeat. "The beer fairy?" I snorted.

"Lookit you, stop with the liquor. You can't handle it, obviously. Back here again." He stretched, and fell off the couch in the process. Again, cute. I almost flushed, which is not in any way my character. "Ugh. I feel like shit, Reno." I headed over and kneeled by him, nodding slowly.

"Proving my point, I see. C'mon, pull yourself together." My hand rubbed circles on his back. I treasured the contact, even if it made me realize how desperate I was.

"I'm trying. I know you don't want me in here." I rolled my eyes. Typical, Emo Cloud.

"I don't have a problem with you." He groaned, his eyes shutting again.

"You're gonna make me fall back asleep, Reno..." I could barely understand him. He was murmuring into his arm, which was folded under his head as a makeshift pillow. He's adorable. I didn't say anything, because I wouldn't mind him being asleep. It'd just have him around a little longer. "I'm sorry about everything."

I froze. "What?" He yawned, arching into my hand to silently ask me to continue. When I didn't move, he grunted.

"No more?" Like a little kid. Fucking cute!

"If you keep talking, I will." he nodded, and I continued rubbing his back as he talked.

"I mean, about... Y'know, what I'm talking to you about, Reno. What else could it be? I really mean it. Even if it seems like bullshit, and you probably only think I'm saying it cause Teef dumped me..." He lowly muttered, 'Never liked her much anyway', before continuing, "I mean, I understand, if you don't forgive me. I fucked up." My heart had stopped. I was sort of stunned. "What're you trying to say, Cloud?" The blonde sighed. I was pretty sure he was about to fall asleep.

"You think we could...y'know, try again?" My brain shut down for what felt like ages. I stared at him dumbly,

"You mean, like... date again?" He seemed nervous. I can tell because of the way he laughed at that, so different from how he normally does.

"Uhm...Yeah, if you actually wanted to." I tackled him. _Prey. Mine. Devour._ My arms were wrapped so tightly around his neck, I felt they might be strangling him, but I didn't give a fuck. I'm not letting go.

"I do." I snorted at that, because I felt like soon I'd have to be handing over some ring.

_That'd be nice._

His hand ran through my hair, looping around the tie pulling it back and tugging it out. I hated wearing my hair down. I looked like a chick. But it felt nice to have_ him_ being the one to (ruin my fucking hair) do that. I snuggled my face into his chest and sighed, resisting the urge to just... bite him. Sounds a little psychotic. But you know the feeling, right? When you see like... a baby kitty? And you want to like... Hug it... Until it dies? Anyway.

In like, ten minutes, I know I'm gonna wake up, and it'll all be fake. Or it'll all be some drunken ramble.

* * *

((Tifa's POV)) 

I can't believe everybody is still awake. 'Cept Barret. He's snoring into a couch cushion. I didn't even touch him in that closet. We were trying to play rock, paper, scissors in there. It was hella funny. (Yes, 'hella'. Barret's got me saying it.) Its Rude's turn. He's barely awake, by the way. Every couple of seconds his eyes shut, and we have to clap in front of his face if he starts swaying forewards. I don't know why, but its always cute when a guy is half asleep.

"Truth?" I snorted and stretched for a second,

"Ever made out with a guy?" He nodded sleepily. I saw Elena tense up, and I smirked. He'd regret saying this all later. "Who was it?"

"That wasn't part of the question." I blinked. He had some sense to him, at least. I bet Reno, though. Reno's made out with like.. Everybody. He _is_ gorgeous. Thats his excuse. Zack yawned, and fell over to the side, into Rude's lap. That sent Rude falling backwards, his head landing on the couch cushion Barret was using for a pillow. Zack nuzzled his face into Rude's thigh, and Rude grunted and folded his arms over his stomach loosely.

"Aww." I smiled at Elena, who had her Chesire Cat grin on. It meant a plot had formed in that dark, dark mind of hers.

"I'mma get my camera." She ran outside. I yawned, leaning back against my couch. She'll be back in a few minutes. I prolly won't last.

* * *

((Sephiroth's POV)) 

I'm half awake. In that wierd stage between asleep and conscious. Was that ocean waves I hear? My eyes fluttered, and I stretched, feeling my back crack, hearing it too. I sat up. No, not ocean waves. Somebody was in the shower. I snorted at that. Somebody? Vincent was. Who else could it be? But all the sudden I flushed for the same reason. _Vincent was. _Now awake, I frowned and shook my head rapidly. I am not, I repeat _not,_ going to pervert Vincent. I hugged the soft blanket close to me before letting it fall back sloppily onto the bed, glancing at the alarm clock. 3:34 AM. I shrugged and got up, but froze. WHAT? I snapped back to confirm it - Yup. On a Saturday, Vincent had gotten up at three in the morning. To take a shower. And more importantly: I had woken up at the three in the morning. Feeling like I'd been sleeping for days. (insert delusionally happy smiley face here)

God, thats a great bed.

Yawning silently, I stumbled out the room, moving to head downstairs, but froze. The door to the bathroom was wide open. And there was Vincent. The glass doors had fogged up slightly, but I could still see him. And those amazing abs. He doesn't look like the type who works out. But he must. His skin was flushed, probably from the water, and his hair was damp, sticking to his skin. I blushed. He looked good. He was leaning against the wall opposite the doors, his eyes shut, giving me this amazing view of him. Unconsciously, my eyes wandered down, down and --- _oh, my._ Regaining my senses, I bolted downstairs, silently pouncing on the couch and burying my face into the cushion. Electricity had knotted in my gut, I could feel it. I stared downwards and paled. Oh god. No amount of disgusting thoughts will get rid of that.

* * *

((Elena's POV)) 

Oh god. This would be hilarious. I grabbed my purse and ran back to Tifa's place, not suprised to see she had fallen asleep too. What time was it? Like, three? Four? I set my purse down on the couch and pulled out my camera. I set that down too. I had to move them around a bit. First I went to Barret. His head was lazily back, his hands at his sides. I snuck up next to him, moving one of his hands on his thigh, the other on his chest. He stirred, and sat up. Oops.

"Girl, what're you doing?" It was a whisper. Thats good, his normal voice would've woken everyone. I nudged my head towards Rude and Zack. I saw him fight a smile. Yeah, I'm hilarious. "'M not gonna say nothin', just keep me outta it." I nodded, and he scooted around me, plopping on the couch, most likely crushing my purse. Oh, well. I moved to Zack, and nudged his face more into Rude's lap, turning it so he was basically nuzzling Rude's crotch. Then, I tilted Rude's head back further, and moved one of hands into Zack's hair. I stepped back, held up my camera, and _click! _I burst into hysterics. Oh god. I'm a genius!

* * *

((Vincent's POV)) 

_Why's it so hot? _I stretched sleepily, and fell down._ Down? _I blinked stupidly, realizing I'd fallen asleep in the shower. I rubbed the developing bruise on my knees, as if it would make them go away. _Ow._ I sighed and hit off the water, falling to the side sleepily. I could just sleep here. Sure, I'd have unbelievable bad back pain later, and I'd likely catch a cold from being wet, but _hell_... Then something hit me. Sephiroth was still here. I flung up, and stared out the door... and saw right into my own bedroom, the door wide open. I winced. There was no way he didn't see me. Grabbing a towel, I awkwardly dried myself off and mussed my hair, before jumping into the clothes I had on before I showered. Yeah, maybe it eliminates the purpose of a shower... But oh, well. I dragged myself downstairs and froze at the bottom of the stairway.

He was like...unconscious, on my couch, or something. Not moving, for sure. Frowning, I walked over and put two fingers on the side of his neck, under his jaw. _B-bmp. B-bmp...BmpBmp... _I frowned. Heart problems? I shook him lightly. Nothing. Clicking my teeth, I gave him a not-so-light shake. He rolled off the couch. A set of green eyes stared up at me.

"Jerk, what was that for?"

"What are you doing down here at five in the morning?' His eyes narrowed. He looks catty. For some reason, I had this urge to bend over and muss his hair. I fought it.

"What were you doing in the shower at four in the morning?" We both winced. His face got red and he stammered out something about, 'not looking' and, 'he just heard the water'. I didn't buy it. My eyes trailed down, and now it was my turn to blush.

"No, man, I think you looked." He squeaked, and froze. I had sympathy at that moment - I knew how that felt. Where your brain shuts down and then all the sudden goes crazy, and you're trying to find an answer too quickly,

"I gotta go." I frowned. He scrambled up and bolted out my house, frantically heading across the street to his own. I plopped down on the couch, one eyebrow raising on its own. _Wonder what THAT was about. _

* * *

**Bre: **I know, ducky. Sorry. I'm getting there. :D Thanks for reading, and reviewing. :3 

**Whatevergirl: **Haha... I love Rude. x3 Thanks for reading and reviewing, and such. :D

**CornCob: **But now the dilemma returns. Haha. I would. Because I'm crazy like that. O: I hope you update your story, 'Gutentag, America!' soon. I absolutely love it. x3

_  
Sorry for the extremely slow updates. D: With school and all, and my whole, critical-depression-thing, its hard to shoot them out as much as before... -gigglesnorts at the image of shooting out fanfiction- But I'm working on it. And I listen to yerr suggestions. Mhm. :3_

_Thanks, everybody who's read and reviewed so far. x3 I love you muchzorz._


	11. I've gotta find out all the things

((Sephiroth's POV))

Shit.

Shitshitshit.

I'm not really sure what to do. Or think, or anything. I'm still mortified that Vincent had noticed my hard-on (that I'd shamelessly gotten rid of moments ago). I'm pretty sure he'll never want to talk to me again. Or something along those lines. I try not to think that way, so pessimistically, I mean. But, on a lighter note, Reno practically molested that guy and Vincent only gave him a good hit. They seem like they've gone through that sort of situation before, too, judging by how flirtatious he was with Vincent.

By the way, I'd like to mention, I don't enjoy that. I really don't enjoy that.

Pathetic as it sounds - HE'S MINE.

ALL FUCKIN' MINE.

Anyway.

Now I've gotten to wondering what Vincent is doing. Or, thinking. More importantly what he is thinking. I'll just hope he wasn't upset by it. And sulk. Yes. I'll definitely sulk.

* * *

((Cloud's POV))

I don't think I could describe what I'm feeling right now.

Happy?

Deliriously happy?

Now, shoving my tongue down Reno's throat (as affectionately as one can), I'm remembering how fucking amazing he is. And how good a kisser.

Very. I assure you.

But I remember all the stupid jokes he'd crack and all the cute quirky things he'd do for me. It sounds really cheesy. But, I just hope it comes back. And I think it will. So despite certain things happening(i.e. the pounding headache from the liquor and the nagging awareness of how people will be haunting me about this for the rest of my life), I'm damn happy.

This translates into my hand sliding down to squeeze his thigh, and he grunts and rolls his hips against mine, and it goes on like that for a second before he pulls away and mutters something about me being hung over and him not wanting to take advantage of that.

Thats disappointing. I give him a look that tells him when he's assured I'm clear-headed that we are continuing this. He grins back and stumbles to his room.

I love that smile.

* * *

((Vincent's POV))

I wonder why he'd gotten that embarrassed. Really, when I saw his. Problem, I... was almost...

Anyway, I just hope he mellows out. This thought lasted in my head as I fell against the couch. Sleep was quick and dreamless.

--

_Ding, dong._

The bell chimed out over and over again. Not as obnoxious as an alarm clock. But still obnoxious.

I rolled off the couch and staggered to the door sleepily, at the rhythm of a relentless, _dingdong, dingdong, DINGDONG._

Who was at the door? Tifa.

Instantly, I went into defense mode, pushing the door mostly shut to protect my innocent groin.

She smiled awkwardly and laughed, "Err, really sorry Vin."

I can't say that a sorry makes up at all for the disgusting amount of pain she inflicted on the most sensitive area of my body. I didn't say anything to her. She sighed, "Yeah, I know, that doesn't cut it? But yahh, I was just caught up in this weird anger mode, and ended up acting sorta..."

"Whorish?" I offered innocently.

She frowned somewhat, "Ehm, sure? But yah, nothing I can do about your crotch." Her eyes lit up mischievously, "I mean, unless you want me to."

"I don't," I muttered, a blush creeping to my cheeks. She laughed quietly.

"So, okay, we're cool, right?" I shrugged numbly.

"Sure," I mumbled. She seemed satisfied with that, and skipped off somewhere. I shut the door and wondered if she'd found a new guy to chase already.

That sent me thinking about Cloud, and I frowned, even if part of me still felt an attachment to him. More of sympathy, though. Not affection.

I think... I feel towards somebody else, now.

Sephiroth came to mind. I smiled to myself.

* * *

((Zack's POV))

My head felt foggy. It took me a few moments to realize I wasn't breathing too well, and a little panic bell went off in my head.

Or maybe it was a gong.

Deciding to be satisfied that it was some sort of golden metal instrument, I pushing myself up and frowned at the good-morning-how-are-you sight of Rude's crotch.

Well, his jeans, but yanno. The crotch area.

I separated myself from him by a good five feet and began trying to figure out why th' hell my face was remotely near him.

Nonetheless that area.

I could deduce nothing. NOTHING!

I saw Elena on her laptop on the stairs and crawled over to her, too lazy to stand. "Whatcha doin'?" I tried to look over her shoulder. She leaned to the side and I couldn't.

"Just waiting for you to wake up."

"Why?"

"If you don't do what I say," she began (immediately I feared for my life), "I'm uploading these."

I frowned at the picture of my and Rude.

"What... the hell?" I stammered, and she laughed in that sadistic fashion of hers. I decided to play it off, "Like I care. Its obvious I'm not doing anything." She shrugged, heading to the Add/Edit Photos page on her myspace.

"I'm going to set the caption to say 'fragrant crotch aroma'.

I broke there.

"PLEASE DON'T!"

She cackled darkly and nodded, "Good boy. Now go find the liquor in this shithole."

I pouted at the thought of an angry Tifa, but went anyway.

Fragrant, Crotch, Aroma. But its okay, as long as she makes me follow her around like a trained platypus (don't even ask), I could just delete the picture when she slept.

I stared at her and her pale skin and briefly wondered if she even slept at all.

She seems evil enough to run on pure maniacal laughter.

* * *

**Mira-chan2:** GAHAHAHA. Soon. XP

**ItaFearMe:** Oh? I'm glad you like it. :3 I do apologize about the updates. Seriously. I'd really forgotten about this story all together.

**CornCob:** Haha, yeah. Seph is so hopeless. Oh, oh, I do hope you update your story soon. :3 I love it so much. XD Good luck on that, I suppose! And don't worry about it at all, you still took the time to read it and that means a lot to me.

**whatevergirl: **Yeah, Rude is adorable. XD And yusss, Sephiroth is so hopelessly smitten with Vincent. :P

_Thank you all for reviewing! I was sort of feeling emo about this story, almost considered deleting it since barely anybody reviewed it and the hits weren't high or anything. Then I read the reviews and I'm like, that wouldn't be fair. To the people who like it.  
_

_So._

_It does mean a lot, yanno. :3_

_Anyway, I'm going to try to update more. Seriously. O: And there will be more progress with VinSeph and RenoCloud, but this area was necessary, of course. :3_


	12. And find out where she got her wings

((Tifa's POV))

So I've been wondering what to do recently. Really, I don't have anything that comes to mind. I'd talk to Zack but Elena has him running around doing errands. Poor thing looks exhausted.

He's adorable, though. Haha.

Anyway, now I'm sitting with Barret and Rude (Elena being busy with the whole 'taunting-cackle' thing she has going on), and watching Barret embarrass Rude to an alarming degree.

His face is really red. Barret keeps cooing on about how he and Zack seemed believable. Really, I don't know about Rude. He seems the kinda guy who could go either way. I knew he had a small thing for Reno, but Reno's probably gotten with somebody already. You know how Reno is, always hopping from one to another... I think Rude had forced himself to get over him.

But yanno, I bet if Reno kissed him, he'd be all over the guy. Like reignited passion, right?

Just thinking. I'm wondering who he's into right now. I know it isn't Barret. Not Elena. Not Zack... Is it anybody? I just couldn't picture it.

By now he's gotten frustrated and mumbles about going to a friends or something. I watch him leave.

Seriously, I can't picture anybody. I feel bad for him.

* * *

((Vincent's POV))

I was thinking. Sephiroth isn't the type that would walk back here. I mean,_ I_ wouldn't. So, he probably wouldn't. He'd be too mortified. From, yanno, the earlier dilemma he had.

Several awkward dirty thoughts went through my head that I decided to ignore.

Yes, ignore them. I SAID IGNORE! I gave my head a disciplinary smack to get rid of the thoughts.

At any rate, I figured I'd go to his house and see if he was okay. He did run out pretty upset. So, my fingers raked through my hair in a makeshift comb before I headed outside. The sun was too bright. I sneezed. On the walk across the street to his house, I wondered in the back of my head why that made me sneeze. But it always did. Why?

Shrugging the thought off, I banged my fist against his door. None of that irritatingly quiet knuckle rapping for me. I always disliked that.

He opened the door so suddenly I almost punched him instead of the door. Awkwardly letting my fist fall to my side, I stared down at his bare feet.

"Uhm, hey." Sephiroth squirmed in his doorway, probably still uncomfortable. I had a feeling he couldn't look me in the face. To test this, I looked into his. I was right. He was staring off to the side, way past me.

"Hey," he muttered awkwardly. "Did you want something?"

"Are...you okay?" I dumbly realized that I had walked into this situation without anything to say. Just a goal. What... was the goal again?

Shit.

"Well, yeah. I'm fine." I nodded, slowly dying from the silence.

"Uhh... can I... come in?" He stepped aside, and I walked past him into his house. It was weird, we both lived alone. I wondered how he paid for his house. I had the money from inheritance. I didn't think it'd be right to ask him.

I looked around. Messy sort of house. The 'artistic' type of person. Papers everywhere, posters, clothes on the floor...

I liked it.

* * *

((Reno's POV))

Damn. I'm really tired.

I feel like I haven't gotten any sleep.

My brain. Isn't WORKING.

I should fire the bastard.

Wait, what?

I sighed, rolling onto my stomach and covering my head with my hands. The day felt shitty already. What happened yesterday?

Then I felt two hands run up my back and a chin set on my shoulder. From the corner of my eyes, I saw blonde.

I smiled. Soft lips kissed the side of my neck, and I rolled over. Cloud smiled his small cute smile and ran a hand through my hair (this action made me realize it was still down. No wonder my head felt so heavy).

"Morning," I murmured. My voice slurred from sleepiness. He laid down on top of me, arms wrapping around my neck comfortably, his face nuzzling my neck.

"Go back to sleep, Reno." His voice was clear, not like yesterday. I remembered the look he'd given me last night. For just half a second, I felt fully awake. Then I nodded and wrapped my arms around Cloud, glad he was smart enough to know I didn't want to wake up.

I do like him a lot. But shit... I'm tired.

* * *

((Rude's POV))

Barret was being really irritating. He probably knew about the whole... interested in Reno thing, but.

It didn't mean I was going to trip over every guy.

Shit, Reno was the only guy, I think. That I ever could feel that way for.

But I mean, he's taken. Probably. All he ever talked about was Cloud (well, and sex), and now I'm pretty sure since Cloud isn't with Tifa anymore, he likely pranced back to him and they're back together. And he's probably really happy. (Possibly having sex.) It's only common logic.

I'm not selfish enough to try to take that from him.

Scoffing at myself, and these girly thoughts, I stared up at the sky through the tree branches. It was grey and foggy and cool.

Is it a weird habit? Sitting in trees? Probably.

Ah, fuck it, I really don't care.

Maybe Elena injected estrogen in me or something after she took that picture.

Only she would, yanno. Plus, it's the only explanation for why my mind is acting this way.

I'm thinking way too much.

I sighed and started distracting my brain, just focusing on breathing.

In, out. In. Out. I looked numbly at the foggy skies over the neighborhood. In, out.

* * *

((Sephiroth's POV))

He doesn't seem to care. But. This is really awkward. However comfortable the situation should, or could be, him sprawled across my couch and me watching TV over the kitchen counter. It really wasn't. He broke the silence with the question I was praying he wouldn't ask.

"So uhh, what was with last night?" I flinched visibly and shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about." This was so obvious a lie he didn't even need to point it out. He just gave me that stony glare. I shuddered. "Fine. Uhmm... Really... I... don't know what to say." He got up, walking towards me. He stopped at the other side of the counter, leaning over it to stare into my eyes.

"You sure it wasn't from seeing me?" My bones turned to ice. God, he was intimidating.

"u-Uhm, I... d-don't--" I swallowed hard. It was hard to be coherent when he looked at me like that. It. Was scary. Okay, somewhat arousing, but damn scary. I leaned back, though it made no difference, he just leaned forward to make up for it.

"Just say it," he muttered. I flushed and backed away, watching him lean back to a normal position against the counter. I knew what I was supposed to say, but I couldn't make myself say it. I was trying. Seriously.

"Why does it matter so much?" I finally managed, surprised I hadn't stuttered. He smirked.

"You're making this into a bigger deal than it is, really. Just say it. It can't be too bad."

"IT IS BAD!" I snapped, before quieting myself. I wasn't trying to seem hysterical. "Okay, you're really, really attra-t-t..."

My voice had died off. His eyes were murderous. He quirked a brow, "Well? Finish it. Finish what you're saying."

Heat shot to my cheeks and I scowled, "I...like... _really_ like you! Damn it. Is that satisfying? You are drop-fucking-dead gorgeous, is that what you wanted to-"

I hadn't seen him hop over the counter. But his arms trapped me against the wall with a heavy thud. He leaned forward so close his breath hit against my face. I gaped at him stupidly. He was... a ninja?

"You 'like' me?" His voice was a notch lower than usual. I frowned,

"Well. Yeah- I mean, a lot." As middle-school as saying 'like' felt, I really had no other way to describe it. I didn't want to sound like some sort of romance novel guy. 'Infatuated'? How do you sound manly with that? 'I'm fucking INFATUATED with you'. It just doesn't-

My irritating thoughts died off when his lips pushed against mine.

My bones melted. My body tried to collapse but he held me up. He pulled away and let me fall, arms no longer supporting me, smiling at the evil face I pulled at him.

"You're cute when you blush, yanno."

I scowled at him, "Shut up." He leaned down, hand out to help me up.

* * *

**ItaFearMe:** Yup, yup. I apologize again. XD It is a pathetic break, no? Anyway, at least you liked the update. I'm working on keeping this alive.

**CornCob:** Hurrah! x3 I was feeling bad for deserting it. And, hah, no he can't. He thinks way too much. And it seems like him, yanno; whenever he has a thought he isn't comfortable with he'd try to ignore it. Pushing away what he wants, ya? And, dawww, I'm sorry. D; Checked your profile, it is good to know you're going to start on updating your story. Quite! :3

_Here goes nothing._

_And;note as I finish this chapter:_ _I do somewhat disappoint myself. My characters are always somewhat, well. Out of character. At least in fanfiction. Well, mainly Vincent. It's just, pretty hard to make a brooding vampiresque into a typical human teen. I couldn't give him the insane scars from experimentation or such. I sort of injected a youthful sort of... fun, life-ness (oh yes, I just used that terrible excuse for a word, if even that)into my characters because writing depressing things makes me FEEL quite depressed. So while it may be irritating for fans of the character that I don't give an average teen a clawed hand, experimentation scars and a habit of hating himself, I'm sorry. I write to make myself happy. If it doesn't satisfy people, sorry, if it does, thats just great. But I'd really prefer not to ruin a good mood. D:_


End file.
